


Where the Wind Blows

by Yesukai



Series: When Worlds Collide [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Au Ra Raen (Final Fantasy XIV), Battle, Exploration, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesukai/pseuds/Yesukai
Summary: Katsuhide Zansei. Second son of the noble Zansei Household of Hingashi. No suitors, no expectations, no restrictions. With nothing to do and an unquenchable thirst for knowledge and adventure, Eorzea seemed like the most logical place to fill that desire.





	Where the Wind Blows

“I want to travel the world.”

Pale eyes looked back at him from his mirror as Katsuhide Zansei stared hard at his ashen-skinned reflection. He had on his face as serious an expression as he could muster, brows lightly furrowed with concern and a hint of apprehension. His blond-highlighted hair was as neat as could be, braided and black on the sides and in the back where it was cut shorter than the top. Yet his pointed, spiked tail couldn’t keep still where it swayed behind him with anticipation and nervousness.

He heaved out a sigh, releasing a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding as he hung his head. He lifted a hand off his dresser, running it through the mess that was the top of his hair and worsening its state. “By the Kami, _ why _ is this so _ difficult _?” he muttered to himself. Even just practicing as he was in front of his mirror, alone in the comfort of his own bedroom, his heart was hammering in his chest. He could practically feel it in his throat.

“You are _ wide open _, Katsu- _ nii _!”

There was little warning before an initially heavy _ something _ jumped onto his back. Katsuhide grunted as he planted his hands on his dresser, keeping himself (and his head) from falling into the thing. Girlish giggles echoed in his horns as a pair of lithe arms wrapped firmly around his shoulders, long blond hair falling over into his field of view once he’d finally steadied himself enough to look up. She wore a flower-pattern, pastel yellow kimono that disappeared past his waist.

“Aki, you’re putting on weight. You almost knocked me over that time,” he teased with a playful tone, looking up to the reflection in the mirror and meeting the gaze of the girl in question hanging on his back now. His lips tugged back into a smirk at the pout he was given, unable to stifle the snicker that escaped him.

“I am _ not! _ ” gasped the small female, her ashen skin doing little to hide the dark red tinting her cheeks. “ _ You _ just had your head in the clouds too much to hear me coming!”

“Me? Not paying attention? Never!"

“Master Hagane would _ so _ disagree!”

“Only because Master Hagane does not believe his voice to be so _ monotone _. Now how long are you going to hang there, you little monkey?”

“As long as I please, dear brother!” huffed Aki, puffing up before promptly resting her chin on Katsuhide’s head. Her tail swayed behind her idly, looking down at him with her matching pale eyes, reaching a hand to thread back a strand of her hair over her horns. “On a more serious note, this is not like you. You usually see me coming a mile away. What has you distracted?”

Katsuhide only shrugged his shoulders as he turned away from the mirror, pausing only to adjust his hold and hook his arms under his dear sister’s legs at his sides so she wouldn’t truly fall. He took the pair of them towards his balcony where a low table sat on the tatami mat, just inside the ceiling-high, open glass doors.

“Aki,” he asked, trying to keep his tone steady as he knelt on the ground, allowing the girl to easily climb down from his back. “What… would you do if I left? For a long time?”

“Lay down on the floor in your room until you returned or I died of loneliness,” replied the girl, tone serious and face deadpan while she tucked her legs under her, sliding her hands over and ensuring her kimono was flattened beneath her knees where she sat on a seat cushion. The expression didn’t last long as she noted the conflicted look on her older brother’s face, her own brows furrowing gently in concern. “... I’m joking, Katsu-nii. There’s no need to look like that. Is this something you’re considering?”

“... If I say yes, are you going to run to _ Chichiue _ and _ Hahaue _?”

“Only if it’s something I feel is too dangerous or too stupid.”

Katsuhide sat across from her, more casual as he crossed his legs in front of him. “I don't think it is.” He picked gently at the fabric of his hakama for smoothing his hand over it, flattening the fabric over his knee. “I… want to travel and see the world beyond Hingashi. I’ve learned all that can be learned just by reading books, and that is not enough to satisfy or even teach properly.”

“Where would you go?” The tone to his sister’s voice wasn’t chastising, and it helped Katsuhide lift his gaze to meet her matching, golden eyes. He could see some of her skepticism, but her support and her curiousity were far more obvious. It drew out a small smile from him.

“Eorzea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, welcome. Sit back, relax, and I hope you enjoy the tale of Katsuhide Zansei. Some chapters may be derived from roleplays he's involved in, and others may simply be! Additional tags may be added as the story progresses, ratings may be set, and warnings may be added at a later time.


End file.
